1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lid structure of a keyboard instrument. Particularly, the invention relates to a lid structure of a keyboard instrument capable of enhancing a design degree of freedom of an instrument body.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a lid structure of a keyboard instrument such as an electronic piano or an electronic organ has a front lid capable of rotating and a back lid capable of sliding back and forth. For example, Patent document 1 discloses a lid structure having a back lid (a front panel) erected on an instrument body in a close state and a front lid (a keyboard lid) connected to the back lid through a rotation shaft. The instrument body has guide slots formed along a back and forth direction, and pins configured in protrusion at two sides of the back lid are engaged to the guide slots. The instrument body further has a slide arm capable of being sliding supported along the back and forth direction. And, the slide arm is disposed under the guide slot along the guide slot. In this way, in the close state, the keyboard and an operation panel disposed posterior to the keyboard are covered by the front lid and the back lid.
In an open state, the front lid is rotated along the rotation shaft as a centre and is folded to the back lid. In this way, the keyboard can be opened to a player side, and the instrument is arranged to be a playable state. Started from the playable state, the folded front lid and the back lid are flipped over to the slide arm, while the flipping state is maintained, the back lid, the slide arm and the front lid are moved backwards along the guide slot. In this way, the slide arm, the front lid and the back lid are accommodated in the instrument body, so that the keyboard and the operation panel can be opened to the player side, and the player can both operate the operation panel and operate the keyboard.